Secrets Of Hiding
by oneandonlyvampirefairy
Summary: Joe Solomon Hides Alot Of Things Like A 16 Year Old Daughter What Happens When She Is Forced To Go To Gallagher Academy? Spoiler Alert! Has Content From Only The Good Spy Young!Please RxR. *Revising*
1. Leaving

**I hope you like it! My first fan fiction so be nice :)**

**Joe Solomon Point Of View **

I stood up and got the two bags and began to fill her things in them. Right when she awoken with a confused expression.

"we are leaving again?" she asked.

"darling im sorry but we have to go" I said packing her things.

"why? Have they found where I am… or who I am?" she asked. I sighed.

"no they have not. The people have just caught on from Gallagher Academy. There after me" I told her

"but… where am I going to go?" I looked in my daughters eyes.

"to Gallagher Academy" I replied

"but why?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"because I need you to stay safe and help to keep someone safe" I answered and grabbed on of her two bags.

She go the other bag and stood. "fine…" she said quietly

I took the journal and locket from the drawer that once held her clothes and walked over to where she stood "here is this journal its blank but I find its best to write down everything in case your own head misses something. The locket is to remember me by… just in case"

I watched her tears slide down her face. It hurt me so much to them. I wiped her tears and hugged her. "daddy" she whispered.

"yes?"

"I love you no matter what…" her voice cracked

"I love you too" I pulled out of the hug and put the locket on her, then the journal I put in her bag.

"come on Zoë you don't want to be late" I grabbed her hand and walked out of her secret hiding.

We walked in the woods for a little bit of an hour and a half when we meet up with Evangelia a little over two miles from Zoë's hiding spot.

"your slightly late Joe" she said her voice blank. 

"I think I have the right to be late" I replied. I looked at Zoë who looked confused. I took a deep breath.

"Zoë she is going to be your mother while you are at Gallagher Academy. I know she can never replace your mother but please treat her with respect. Just like you would your own mother. She can protect you. I promise. But if I do not come back. She will be your mother permanently" I told her quickly

"okay… I understand." she spoke softly as if to hide her tears. I gave a wuick hug and kissed her forehead.

"bye" I said to her.

"she looked up at me and hugged me tighter "goodbye" she said her voice soft.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you too daddy" she whispered.

"remember all that I taught you" I whispered to her while giving her the other bag and walked in the opposite direction. I looked back and saw Zoë and Evangelia walking out of the woods.

I took out my wallet and looked at her picture "soon" I said. Looking at my best friends picture I said "they will fall and they will be safe"

**Okay over for now anyway :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think. And if I should continue to write this. **

**This is also a revised version.**


	2. Adjusting

**Second Chapter! Please Read And review! Now Enjoy!**

**I Own Nothing. Miss Ally Carter Is The Genius Mind Being Gallagher Girls... I Just Created Zoe And Evangelia.(And The Idea Of This Story)**

**Zoe Point Of View**

"I'm Evangelia" She Said. Even Though I Ignored Her. And Looked Back At My Father Walking With His Head Down. No Matter What I Was Going To Miss Him

But I Thought Back To My Current Position. "How Does My Father Know You?" I Asked Evangelia

She Answered Slowly "I'm Not Sure If I Should Tell You..." I Kept Looking At Her Egging Her To Go On.

After Ten Seconds Went By She Went On "It Was A Classified Mission. I Was Forced To Work With Him... Neither Of Us Trusted Each Other At First But Things Changed And I Cant Tell You Anymore. But I Was Just Your Fathers Friend Nothing More" She Said Quickly As If Trying To Gain My Approval.

"Okay" I Said "So He Must Trust You Then" I Nodded Not Expecting An Answer Even Though She Gave Me One

"Yes He Does" I Laughed In My Head. She Was Trying To Hard.

"Good Then Don't Loose That Trust" I Told Her. I Think I Heard Her Mumble An "I Wont"

After Three Minutes Of Walking And Looking Out For Branches On The Forest Floor. I Finally Broke The Silence.

"You Don't Have To Try So Hard You Know" I Said To Her While Looking Ahead.

"What Do You Mean" She Asked

"Just Relax Don't _Make_ Me Like You Just Give Me Time" I Told Her Rolling My Eyes.

"Oh I Just... Your Father Told Me You Haven't Had Much Contact With... People" She Looked At Me

"You Mean He Told You I Haven't Really Been Exposed To The World"

"Yes" She Nodded

"I Know I Haven't But I Learn Quickly. Plus I Have Had Training... But Even I Know Books And Movies Only Go So Far" I Smiled Even Though It Was Fake

It Was Silent All The Way Out The Woods. Which I Was Thankful For. It Gave Me Time To Think. After Getting In The Car I Could Feel Her Staring At Me Every Few Seconds. Until Finally She Spoke

"Zoe I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Go Shopping For Some Things" She Asked

"Sure Like What?" I Asked

"Well Anything You Want Or Need"

"Okay"

"Great!" She Said Excited. That Was The Last Thing She Said Until We Got To The Mall. Which I Wasn't That Comfortable With. But I Just Went Along With It.

After We Had Got What To Me Seemed Like A Whole Department Store Worth Of Make Up Shoes Shirts Skirts Pants And Dresses. I Finally Was Going To See What My Home (For The Time Being) Was Going To Be. When I Got In The Car I Thought Of My Dad Not Coming Back And How Would I Deal.

The Thought Brought Tears To My Eyes. I Looked Out The Window To Avoid Questions Or Sympathy From Evangelia.

When We Reached The House(Which Was Big) I Supposed We Were Going To Be Staying In I Quickly Dried My Tears And Helped Evangelia Get The Bags Out Of The Trunk Of Her Mercedes.

When I Got Inside I Had No Idea Where To Put The Bags. So Once Again I Broke The Silence. "Um Evangelia Where Do I Put The Bags?" I Asked

"Oh! Yes I Forgot Please Forgive Me. Um Come Along I Will Show You Where Your Room Is" Evangelia Said Rushing From What I Assumed Was The Living Room To The Hallway. I Quickly Followed Her. When We Reached A Room She Opened The Door And Made A Gesture For Me To Go In. This Made Me Assume This Would Be My Room.

When I Walked In It Was Nothing I Had Ever Expected. The Room Was Huge and Amazing. The Walls Were A Soft Green. There Was A Huge Bed That Had A Canopy. A Book Shelf That Had A Bunch Of Books Movies And Cd's. There Was A Desk With A Laptop On It. And Some Other Supplies That Would Normally Be Found In An Office. And On My Night Stand Was An Ipod Touch And Iphone Then I Saw A Vanity And A Huge Closet. I Began To Wonder How Much She Had Spent On Me. Regardless I Was Touched.

"T-Thank You" I Said To Evangelia "So Much" She Smiled At Me

"Your Welcome." She Sighed As If What I Thought Of The Room Matter So Much "Come On Lets Get You Settled." She Put My Bags And Some Of The Mall Bags In The Middle Of The Room. I Did The Same With The Bags I Had In My Hands

After Putting Everything Away We Sat On The Bed.

I Was The First To Speak "So When Do I Go To Gallagher Academy?"

Evangelia Smiled "In A Day... So That Gives You Time To Adjust Here"

I Frowned "I Know He's Not Coming Back" I Whispered

"But How Do You Know That... Look Your Dad Is Tough I Believe He Could Make It"

I Sighed "Yes But-" I Was Interrupted By a Knock On The Door. "Was You Expecting Some One?" I Asked

"No" She Whispered While Taking Out Her Gun. She Slowly Made Her Way Into The Hallway. I Followed With Some Scissors In My Hand. When She Got To The Door She Braced Her Self. And So Did I.

**Thanks! To ****EternalSerenityGallaghergirl** **For Being My First Reviewer! **

**Please Don't Forget To Review... **

**~OneAndOnlyVampireFairy**


	3. Change

**Please Enjoy!**

**I Own Nothing Sadly But The Two Characters I Created And The Idea Of THIS Story.**

**Zoe Point Of View**

I Watched As Evangelia Opened The Door To Reveal A Dark Figure. I Guessed From The Body Build It Was A Male.

"Who Are You?" Evangelia Asked With The Gun Behind Her Back.

"Is There A Zoe Solomon Here?" The Male Figure Asked

"I Said Who Are You" Evangelia Said Once More In A Harsh Tone

"I'm A Friend Of Joe Solomon. He Was My Teacher Once." The Male Voice Seemed To Be Annoyed

"Joe Has a lot Of Friends. But I Asked Who Are You. Not Who You Know" Evangelia Spoke Once More.

The Male Voice Sighed. "My Name Is Zachary And Your Name Is Evangelia"

"How Did You Know That?" Evangelia Seemed To Tense.

I Walked Quickly Behind The Door Clinging To The Shadows.

"Joe Told Me You Were Going To Be Keeping His Daughter. And That She Would Need This" Zachary Said. I Could See Through The Crack Of The Door Him Handing A Wooden Box Out To Evangelia.

"How Did You Know About Her?" Evangelia Hissed

Zachary Sighed "Once Again He Told Me To Keep An Eye Out. Starting By Giving Her This" Trying To Give Her The Box Again.

"Why Should I Trust You?" Evangelia Challenged.

"You Don't Have To Trust Me. Just Take The Box So I Can Go. I Have A Place To Be" He Said

"Fine. I'll Get It To Her" Evangelia Said Taking The Box. "Now Leave If You Have To Be Some Where" She Said Slamming The Door In His Face. Reveling Me From Behind The Door

"That Was... Harsh" I Slowly Stated.

I Watched As Evangelia Slowly Opened The Box To Revel Scissors. Hair Dye. Color Contacts. And A Small Envelope.

"Why Do We Need That Stuff" I Asked Her. I Watched As She Walked To The Couch Pouring The Contents On The Glass Coffee Table.

"Because You Look Too Much Like Your Father. And Not Enough Me" Her Tone Was Blank.

It Had Just Occurred To Me That. I Looked a lot Like My Father And My Mother But That Was Besides The Point. And The Whole Point Of This Was So That No One Would Know Exactly Who I Was So That The Plan Of... I Couldn't Finish That Sentence Because For The First Time I Had No Idea What My Father Was Planning.

The Movement Of Evangelia Putting The Contents Back In The Box Snapped Me Out Of My Train Of Thought.

"Come On." She Said Leading Me Into The Hall Way With The Box In Her Hand. We Stopped At A Door. She Turned The Handle To Reveal A Huge Bathroom. "We Have To Die Your Hair Brown."

I Looked At Her Face To See If It Was A Joke. My Hair Was Black Just Like My Mothers And Fathers Had Been. The Only Thing Left I Had From My Mother Were My Eyes But My Mother And Father Had The Same Color Eyes. So I Was At A Loss Either Way.

Evangelia Patted My Back. "I Know It's-" I Cut Her Off

"I'm Fine Okay Just Lets Get This Over With" I Said Quickly Walking Over To The Sink

I Looked In The Mirror. My Brown Hair Was Glossy And Curly. Evangelia Was Brushing Out The Tangles Causing More Long Curls.

"You Know You Have To Where The Contacts Too" Evangelia Spoke Softly.

I Felt Like Crying My Mom And Dad's Eyes Had To Be Hidden Too. "Okay" My Voice Cracked. I Took A Deep Breath And Put The Mask I Used To Hide Back On.

After The Contacts Were In. I Took One More Last Look In The Mirror. My Eyes Were Grey Just Like Evangelia's Now Anyone Would Think I Was Her Daughter And Not Joe Solomons Daughter.

I Turned To Walk To My Room When Evangelia Spoke. "I'm Going To Go Make Dinner... Kay"

I Nodded And Went Into My Room. I Looked In The Drawer Which I Hide My Journal. I Took It Out And Hugged It. Then Went To The Desk. I Opened The Journal And The Was A Folded White Sheet Of Paper That Said:

_If You Look In The Back Of The Book There Will_

_Be A Picture Of Your Mother There. I Know You _

_Must Have Thought You Were Going To Forget Her_

_Because You Had To Die Your Hair. Now You Wont._

_Forget Her Or Me Because I'm In The Picture Too._

_I Love You. _

I Quickly Turned To The Back Of The Book And Sure Enough There Was My Mother And Father Smiling. But There Were Two Others In The Picture As Well Smiling, Looking Happy With My Parents.. I Smiled And For Once Since All This happened It Was A Real Smile. It Seemed As If The World Was Well... (Except For The Part Of Me Not Knowing Who The People In The Picture Was.)

"Dinner Time" I Heard Evangelia's Yell. Reluctantly I Got Up From The Desk And Walked Into The Dining Room. I Saw Two Plates Laid Out On The Mahogany Table. I Sat Down. And Waited For Evangelia. When She Sat Down We Began To Eat. There Was An Awkward Silence.

Thankfully Evangelia Began "So... How Are You?" She Asked Unsure Of What To Say

I Swallowed A Piece Of Steak I Was Chewing And Answered "I'm As Good As I Will Be" I Cut A Glance At Evangelia Who Looked At Me Oddly. Then Something Came To My Mind. "Why Did You Take Me In?" I Asked

Evangelia Looked Startled By My Question. "Because Your Father Asked Me To" I Saw Her Take A Sip Of Her Drink. She Wasn't Telling The Whole Truth.

"There Is More Isn't There." I Put My Fork Down And Looked At Her "I Want The Truth"

"Well... Uh. She Took Another Sip Of Her Drink. "I'm Actually... More Related To You Than You Think"

**Sorry I Have No Idea What Color Joe Solomon Hair Is.**

**Things Will Get More Exciting I Promise. **

**Don't Forget To Review Please.**

**~OneAndOnlyVampireFairy**


	4. The truth

**Disclaimer**

**I Do Not Own THE Gallagher Girls. (Sadly) **

**Zoe Point Of View**

**Previously**

"_There Is More Isn't There." I Put My Fork Down And Looked At Her "I Want The Truth" _

"_Well... Uh". She Took Another Sip Of Her Drink. "I'm Actually... More Related To You Than You Think" _

"What Do You Mean?" I Asked Her.

She Took Another Sip Of Her Drink. "I-I I Was... I Was Your Mom's Half Sister" I Looked At Her Waiting For Her To Say I'm Joking Or Something. But I Could Tell In Her Eyes. She Wasn't Lying

"So.. You.. Are.. My.. Aunt?" I Asked Slowly

"Yes" She Answered. Well That Also Explains Why My Father Left Me Here... With Her. I Picked Up My Fork And Took Another Bite Of Steak.

"I Know You May Be Wondering Why Your Father Didn't Tell You... But I Can Honestly Couldn't Tell You..." She Took A Bite Of Her Steak And Looked At Me

I Swallowed "Can You Tell Me About My Mother?"

She Quickly Swallowed And Answered "I Never Really Knew Abigail. I Had Seen Her A Few Times But That's It"

I Frowned. "That's Okay.." I Sighed And Went Back To My Plate. It Was A Minute And A Half Before Evangelia Spoke Again.

"You Know If You Have Any Questions Just Ask And I Will Try To Answer Them." She Smiled Warmly.

"I Know" I Whispered.

"Oh And Tomorrow You Have A Meeting With The Head Mistress. We Need To Make Sure Everything In Place... So No One Can See Through The Cracks. So When We Finish Eating We Have To Go Pick An Outfit" Her Tone Was More Chipper

I Forced A Smile "Alright"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Diner I Had Offered To Wash The Dishes But Evangelia Told Me To Relax And She Would Be In To Help Me In A Minute. That Was Easier Said Than Done. I Walked To My Room And Opened The Closet. I Had No Idea What To Wear. I Sat On The Bed And Waited For Evangelia To Come To Help. I Waited For Three Minutes And Fifty Six Seconds Before Evangelia Came In With A Smile.

"Have You Found Something To Wear Yet?"

"No I Wasn't Sure What Was Appropriate For This Meeting... How Do You Know I Will Get In?" I Asked. I Hadent Been To A Real School So There Was No Record Or Anything.

"Your Father Has Everything Set Up All I Have To Do Is Follow Through And All You Have To Do Is Make A Good Impression On Them." She Smiled As If There Was Nothing Wrong And Pulled Out A White Sleeveless Button Up Top With A Ruffled Neckline And Pleated Detail. "How About This?" Evangelia Asked

I Took A Glance At The Top And Answered "Perfect" I Forced A Smile To Go With The Happy Tone.

Evangelia, Pleased Placed The Shirt Over The Desk Chair. And Went Back To The Closet. "Do You Want A Skirt Or Pants?" I Looked Up.

"A Skirt... If I Have To Make A Good Impression Then I Need To Look A Little Professional And A Little Me." I Answered. That Made Evangelia Smile.

"How About This One" She Called Out. Holding Up A Black Skirt With Layers Of Sham Ruffles And Waistline Fold.

"I Love It!" I Smiled And Got Off The Bed To Take The Skirt From Her My Self And Put It On The Chair.

"Now Its Time For Shoes!" Evangelia Laughed And Ran Back Into The Closet. "Now I Know You May Not Wear Heels Often But... How About These" She Came Out Of The Closet With A Black Pair Of Heels With A Pointed Toe And A Hidden Platform.

"Is It Appropriate For This Kind Of Thing?" I Asked Not Sure If I Could Walk In Them.

"Of Course" She Smiled

"Then... Yes" I Forced A Smile

"Then You Are Pretty Much All Set Except For One Thing" Evangelia Said Closing The Closet Door's

"What Am I Missing?" I Asked Confused

Evangelia's Smile Some How Got Bigger. "Follow Me" I Did As She Said And Followed Her Into The Hall Way. We Went Across The Hall Into Another Bed Room I Assumed Her's.

She Lead Me To A Dresser Where She Picked Up A Jewelry Box. "These Will Complete The Outfit" She Told Me Taking Out A Dazzling Rhinestone-Studded Gunmetal Ring Set With A Large Onyx Jewel.

"This Is A Very Special Ring And Im Sure You Can Find Out Why. But Anyways Will You Wear It With Your Outfit Tomorrow?" She Asked

I Smiled "Of Course I Will" She Laughed And Handed Me The Ring

"Here Try It On" She Said Handing Me The Ring

I Took It And Placed It On My Index Finger. Perfect Fit. "It Fits" I Told Her

"Wonderful!" I Saw Her Look At Her Watch. "Oh We Should Start Getting Ready For Bed" She Told Me "So You Know Where The Bathroom Is And There Is Some Towels In The Cabinet Behind The Door. Just Call Me If You Need Me" She Gave Me A Warm Smile

"Thanks. I Think I Know Where Everything Is Now. I Guess I Will See You In The Morning." I Said.

"Of Course" She Answered

I Walked Back Into My Room And Got Out The Pajamas My Dad Had Got Me(Even Though I Had No Idea How He Got It) Along With A Toothbrush, Face Wash And A Hair Brush

I Walked Into The Bathroom. I Sat My Things On The Counter I Went To Turn The Shower On But I Heard Paper Crumble In My Little Pile Of Things. When I Found The Paper It Read.

_Trust In Yourself And Never Miss A Thing._

**Okay Thats It. For Now. Tell Me What You Think. **

**Any Advice Or Idea's Id Love To Hear It! **

**P.S. Im Going To Try And Make The Chapters Longer Promise**

**~OneAndOnlyVampireFairy**


	5. Gallagher Academy

**Please Read And Review.**

**Disclaimer *I Do Not Own Anything From The Gallagher Girls **

**Sorry This Took So Long My Bro Had To Borrow My Computer For Awhile. Then I Uploaded The Wrong Chapter. Sorry :( **

**Please Enjoy!**

I Awoke At 5:00 Am. (Which For Me Is Normal) And Looked At My Desk And Saw The Clothes That We Spread Out For Me To Wear. '_Crap'_ I Thought. Today Is The Day We Go To Gallagher Academy. Which Reminded That This Is Not A Dream. I Slipped Out Of Bed, Gathered My Clothes And Some Other Things.

I Stared At My Reflection In The Mirror. I Sighed Knowing That I Would Have To Stay This Way For A While. I Looked Away From The Mirror And Began To Get Ready

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I Was Finished Getting Ready. It Was About 5:30. I Looked In The Mirror And Sighed As I Put In The Final Contact Lens. I Stood Back And Looked At My Appearance. I Was Wearing A White Shirt With The Selves Cut Off. A Black Skirt With Layers Of Ruffles. And Black Pumps. My Hair Was In Long Curls That Went All The Way Down My Back. I Sighed And Gathered My Things That Was In The Bathroom And Quickly Headed Out Of The Bath Room.

"Good Morning" I Heard Evangelia Chipper Voice Call

"Morning" I Mumbled. I Didn't Mean For That To Sound Mean. I Just Wasn't A Morning Person.

"I'm Going To Make Breakfast. Our Appointment Is At 9:30 So You Have Some Time To Kill" She Said Slowly.

I Nodded As A Reply And Went Into My Room And Sat In My Desk. And Took The Journal Out From Its Hiding Spot. I Opened The Journal Ans Started To Write.

_ I Really Don't Know What To Say I Suppose I Start From The_

_ Beginning. My Dad Has Kept Me Hidden From The World_

_ Since I Was Two. I Do Not Know About The Other Year Of _

_ My Life. There Were No Pictures. No Evidence I'm Even Alive._

_ My Father Has Left. Which Was Normally No Problem. Until_

_ He Said He Was Being Hunted And Did Not Know If He Would _

_ Be Coming Back. That Has Forced Me Into The Outside World._

_ With My Aunt. That Also Made Me Think. Why Would My Father _

_ Not Tell Me. _

"Zoe" Evangelia Called

"Yes" I Replied

"Breakfast Is Ready"

"I'm Coming" I Stood From The Chair And Started To Walk To The Dining Room. As I Walked Through The Hallway I Noticed There Were No Family Pictures Up Anywhere. When I Reached Dining Room Table I Saw Bacon, Fried Eggs, Pancakes, And Grape Fruit. I Sat Down To The Table And Waited For Evangelia To Come Back.

She Came Out Of The Kitchen Carrying Two Glasses And A Pitcher Of Orange Juice. She Placed A Cup Next To Me. And Filled It. Then She Went To Her Chair And Sat The Glass Down Filled It With Orange Juice Then Sat Down Herself. "Enjoy" Evangelia Smiled Warmly And Began To Fill Her Plate. I Did The Same.

Breakfast Was Quiet. But Not Awkward Quiet. The Comfortable Silence. Once Breakfast Was Finished I Helped Evangelia With The Dishes. Of Course She Protested That I Would Get My Outfit Dirty But I Talked Her Into It By Wearing An Apron.

After Everything Was Cleaned Up It Was About 7:50. Time Had Flew By Fast For Me. But I Still Had About Two Hours To Kill. I Walked Around The House To Find Evangelia In Her Study. It Looked As If She Was Busy So I Decided To Leave But She Must Have Heard Me.

"Its Okay Zoe Come On In" She Told Me

I Carefully Walked Inside Trying Not To Make Any Noise. Evangelia Put Her Pen Down And Looked At Me.

"I'm Sorry If I Disturbed You" I Told Her Looking At My Feet

"Its Fine I Promise This Was Not Anything To Important." I Smiled And When I Smiled Evangelia Smiled.

"You Said You Are My Mothers Half Sister" I Said Quietly

"Yes I Thought You Would Have Known A Little About Your Family Other Than Your Dad... I Guess He Didn't Tell You"

"No All He Told Was That She Died. Nothing More." I Looked At My Hands And Realized My Father Had Another Reason For Leaving Me Here

"Have You Got A Bag Ready" Evangelia Asked Breaking The Silence

"A Bag? I Thought I Was Already Packed" I Answered

"No Not A Luggage Bag A Purse" She Told Me Getting Up From Her Desk

"Oh.. No. I'm Sorry Should I Have One Prepared" I Asked

"Its Okay If You Don't... They Just Come In Handy" I Looked Up At Her To Find Her Studying My Face

"You Didn't Wear Any Make Up Either Did You?" She Asked With A Grin

"No Why Do I Need To?" I Asked. Okay My Father Never Even Talked About Make Up Or Purses.

Evangelia Smiled And Took My Hand "Come On" I Followed Her Back In My Room. She Went In A Drawer And Pulled Out A Few Make Up Items. Then A Small Basic Black Bag. And A Even Smaller On And Put It On The Vanity.

"Okay This Is Your Simple Make Up Items To Make A Simple Look. Here Come Sit" I Sat In The Chair Listening To Her Talk About Foundations And Powders And Eyeliners. All While She Was Putting Them On Me. Giving Me Instructions On How To Make The Make Look Proper. She Said I Didn't Want To Over Do It Like A Hooker.

After My Make Up Was Finished She Let Me Look In A Mirror. My Eyes Were Given This Smokey Effect. And My Lips Were Pale But Glossy. I Smiled I Actually Liked It.

"I Take That Smile As A Good Thing?" Evangelia Asked

"Yes I Love It... Thanks"

Evangelia Smiled "Your Welcome... Now Time For The Purse!"

I Laughed. And Evangelia Smiled And Went To The Closed And Picked Out A Small Brown And Black Leatherette Purse. "How About This One" She Asked

I Looked At Evangelia And Smiled "I Think Its Perfect" That Made Evangelia Smile Bigger. I Quickly Glanced At The Clock Which Said 8:20. I Realized We Must Have To Leave Now If We Were To Make It On Time.

"Um.. Evangelia The Time" I Told Her

"Oh Yes We Must Get Going. After We Pack Your Purse." Evangelia Ran Through My Room Grabbing Make Up. The Iphone And Ipod She Had Gotten Me And Then A Small Note Book And Pen To Finish It Off. She Handed The Bag To Me And Smiled.

She Got Her Purse And Walked With Me Out To Her Black Mercedes. I Buckled My Seat Belt And Looked Out The Window As We Drove.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I Looked At The City Sign That Said Roseville And Sighed. It Was Happening To Fast. Soon I Would Be Heading To Gallagher Academy.

As We Drove Further Into The City It Seemed That This Was Such A Small Town That Everyone Knew Each Other. There Was People Hugging. People Giving High Fives. This Town Seemed At Peace. Which Is A Good Place To Put A School.

The Next Thing In My View Seemed Out Of Place In This Town. It Was Massive Brick Building That Looked Like Only Royalty Lived There. But Then I Saw The Sign That Said. '**Gallagher Academy'**

_Whoa._ I Thought. The Gates Around The School Seemed Intimidating. Which Maybe Why Everyone Acted Like It Wasn't There. Until We Started To Drive To The Entrance. People Were Glaring At The Car As If We Had Did Something Wrong. I Mean They Were Already Looking At The Car. But This Seemed Aimed At Us Not The Car. _'Weird'_ I Thought

The Car Came To A Stop. I Realized We Were At The Gate. A Guard Who Was Chewing Gum Came Up And Asked

"What Is Your Business Here?"

Evangelia Answered "I Have An Appointment"

"Yes Ma'am Can I Get Your Name Please?" He Said More Politely

"My Name Is Evangelia Parker" She Said Smoothly

That Made Me Think.

How Did My Aunt Know About Gallagher Academy? Did She Go Here Before? And If So Why Had She Never Mentioned It? I Pushed The Thought To The Back Of My Head And Focused On The Task At Hand.

I Watched As The Guard Shove Another piece Of Gum In His Mouth While He Ran Something In His Computer. He Came Back Holding A Brochure.

"You Have An Appointment At 9:30 Correct?" He Asked Passing The Brochure To Evangelia.

"Yes We Do Thank You Sir" She Said With A Small Smile.

"No Problem Ma'am. Enjoy Your Visit Here" He Said Pushing A Button And The Gate Opened. I Took A Deep Breath And Stared At The School. I Hadn't Even Notice Evangelia Had Parked The Car Already.

I Stepped Out Of The Car And Grabbed My Purse. I Caught Up To Evangelia And Let Her Lead Me To The School Steps Where We Meet With A Woman Who Looked Extremely Tired Yet Despite That She Was Beautiful. But That's When I Noticed She Had Dark Hair And It Made Me Think... I Pushed Those Thoughts To The Back Of My Mind When The Woman Smiled And Smiled In Return. But I Noticed Her Smile Sort Of Falter When She Saw Evangelia.

"What Are You Doing Here?" The Woman Asked.

"I Wonder When You Would Recognize Me..." Evangelia Smirked

The Woman Began To Look At Me More Closely Like I Was Under A Telescope. And That Made Me Slightly Uncomfortable.

"She Looks Like... No... I'm Sorry What Is Your Name" The Woman Said To Me

"My Name Is Zoe S- Parker" That Was Close I Thought

"Nice To Meet You Zoe. My Name Is Rachel Morgan. I Am The Headmistress Here. Please Come Inside." Miss Morgan Said Opening The Door And Gesturing Inside. I Looked To Evangelia And She Nodded. So I Began To Walk Inside. The Place Was Beautiful It Looked So... Normal.

A Girl Who I Hadn't Even Noticed Before And Walked Up To Us With A Smile. "Hi My Name Is Cameron But You Can Call Me Cammie" She Said

**Okay So This Is The Only Way I Could End This Without Screwing Up The Plot Line. So Tell Me What You Think.**

**And Thanks To ** kll21** For Giving Me An Idea. But Also Thank You To All Who Reviewed It Means a lot To Me!**


	6. Falling To Pieces

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own The Idea Of The Gallagher Girls. Miss Ally Carter Does**

**Please Enjoy!**

I smiled polity "Hello Cameron... my name is Zoë... nice to meet you" I wasn't very good a meeting New People.

"My mom says your here for a tour right?" Cameron asked me.

"Yes. That's true"

"Well then come along with me" She said in a Chipper Voice. And Turned On Her Heel. Once We Got Out Of Evangelia's And Miss Morgan's Sight. Cameron's Smile Faded

"So Where You From?" Cameron Asked In a Neutral Tone

That I Didn't Know So I Just Chose The Spot I Was More Familiar With. "England" I Told Her

"That's Cool I Have a Friend from England" Cameron Said. I Looked At Her Oddly For A Second. Did She Have Two Personalities?'

She Seemed To Notice Something Was Off About Me Too. "What's wrong?" She Asked

I sighed "A minute ago you were very happy but now... you are just...normal" I told her

she laughed "My mom is a little bit stressed right now so im trying to act like everything is okay with me so that she wont be that stressed... get it?" she said

"Yes I understand... wait the headmistress is your mom?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered and looked away.

"So this is the school you guys live in right?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes it is and that's where we have home economics" she said pointing to a burgundy door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evangelia's Point Of View**

"What are you doing here" Rachel hissed

"Taking my daughter to a good school" I said politely

She looked at suspiciously "fine come up to my office" she said and turned on her heel

I followed her up the staircase. I looked at the school I remembered when new people would come and the school would go in 'normal mode' Rachel opened the door to her office and gestured for me to come in.

I went in and looked around. Everything seemed bland except for the picture of Cameron on her desk.

"Why now" I heard Rachel say as she walked around to sit in her chair.

"Why what?" I replied. She gestured for me to sit down

When I sat down she answered my question. "Why decide to bring your daughter to Gallagher academy now... why not bring her at the right age. So she can be in the right class"

"Its complicated but speaking of right grade... I was wondering if you could put her appropriate grade For Her Age." I asked

"WHAT!... I can not do that and you know it."

I sighed. "Your the headmistress yes you can do it"

Rachel gave me a look that said your pushing it "Look I know that she can make up for the work if she cant then put her in the 7th... I can vouch for her"

Rachel sighed "Has she had any training what so ever"

"She has had the best training." I replied

"who's training?" She asked. _'Crap'_ I thought. but maybe. 

"the truth or the lie?" I told her.

She gave me a weird look then answered. "what is the difference between the truth and the lie... And why is there a lie?"

I leaned forward and whispered "can you help. Or will you be in the way?"

A shocked expression came on her face and then she answered in a whisper. "Depends on what you are asking..."

"I will tell you the truth but you have to promise me you wont react harshly to what I say." I told her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Zoë Point Of View**

"Okay now that you have seen the school its time to go to my mother's office" Cameron told me

"Okay so you lead the way" I Told Her. As We Turned The Corner And Almost Hit A Woman.

"Sorry" I Mumbled Shyly. The Woman Looked At Me Like She Hadn't Seen Me In A Long Time. But The I Noticed That She Seemed So Familiar Like I Had Seen Her Before.

"What's Your Name?" She Asked Me

"My Name Is Zoë. But I'm Really Sorry I Should Watch Where I'm Going" I Said In A Rush

The Woman Spoke "You Can Call Me Abby." Then She Turned Her Attention To Cameron. " Hello Squirt. I Have To Talk To Your Mother Real Quick So... Get To Know Her Some More Or Something. Got It?"

Cameron Looked Confused But She Nodded. "Do You Like To Explore?" She Asked With A Twinkle In Her Eyes

"Yes" I Answered And Smiled.

"Well Then Lets Go This Way" She Said And Pointed To The Way We Were Coming From Before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evangelia's Point Of View **

Morgan Was Quiet For A Second And Right Before She Spoke Someone Burst Through The Door. I Turned Around Quickly To See Abby?

"Evangelia? What Are You Doing Here?"

"Signing Someone Up To Go To School Here Why Are You Here?" I Asked

"I Have To Talk To My Sister" She Looked At Morgan "Now"

"I Am Your Half Sister You Know Just Because You Choose To Forget Me Does Not Mean I'm Gone"

She Glared At Me. Which Made Me Think Of Zoë

"Fine I Will Go Wait Outside… Though I Really Do Think We Should Catch Up.

When I Walked Out The Door I Started Pacing What Was Abby Doing Here? She Didn't Teach Here…. Did She?

**Rachel Morgan's Point Of View**

"What Is The Problem Abby" I Asked Standing Up

Abby Looked At Me And Said "I Have To Tell You Something."

I Looked At Her Concerned "What?…"

"I… I… Slept With Joe Solomon…" I Blinked Waiting For The Gotcha

She Continued "This Was Back When…Matthew Was Alive… It Could Have Been Forgotten But… I… Got Pregnant… Joe Is The Father." She Looked At Me Waiting For An Answer

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?" I Asked Her

"I-I Couldn't. You And Matthew Were So Happy… I Didn't Want To Ruin It."

"Well?…" I Asked

"Well What?" She Asked Wringing Her Hands

"What Happened To The Child?"

"Yes… I Went Away… Me And Joe Both Did… But I Knew What I Wanted In Life. A Baby Was Never Included In That. Joe Told Me He Had It Covered. So When He Left With The Baby I Assumed He Put It For Adoption. No Matter How Much I Didn't Want A Kid. It Hurt Me So Much To Leave My Baby."

"Was It A Girl Or A Boy?" I Whispered

"A Girl" She Smiled "I Didn't Want My Baby Hurt… It Was For The Best"

"Why Are You Telling Me This Now?" I Sighed Softly

"Because… I Think I Saw Her Today…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Zoë Point Of View**

"Who Was That Lady" I Asked As We Turned Down The Hall

"My Aunt Abby She's Cool" Cameron Said "I Forgot To Tell You But I Like Your Outfit."

I Smiled "Thank You"

Cameron Began To Talk But Three Girls Started To Walk Up To Us And She Smiled Towards Them. "Hey Guys" She Greeted Them

The First Girl Spoke "Hey Cammie Who's This?" The Girl Had A British Accent. And Her Skin Was Like Cappuccino. And Her Eyes Was A Carmel Color.

Cameron Replied "I'll Let Her Introduce Herself" She Said Looking At Me

"My Name Is Zoë Parker… Nice To Meet You All"

The Girls Smiled. The One With The Long Legs. Spoke "Hey I'm Macy McHenry. Pleasure Meeting You Too" She Said With A Flip Of Her Hair

The Girl With Blond Hair And Pixie Like Body Followed "Hey I'm Elizabeth Sutton But You Can Call Me Liz. Its So Nice Meeting You" She Told Me With A Soft Southern Accent.

The Carmel Eyed Girl Smiled And Said "Well I'm Rebecca But Feel Free To Call Me Bex. It's Nice To Meet You Too."

I Smiled This Felt Okay. I Thought This Would Be Very Hard To Get Along With People Here But Suppose Not. I Suddenly Had A New Found Confidence. And Every Problem I Had Seem To Melt Away

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rachel Morgan's Point Of View**

I Sat Dumbfounded Looking At Abby Pace Back And Forth Across The Room. "So Your Telling Me She Is Here At This School." I Said To Abby

"Yes I Don't Know If That Is Her For Sure. But I Felt A Connection. Morgan You Have To Believe Me." She Pleaded.

"I Do But I Only Have One New Student. And Her Name Is Zoë Parker. And She Is Evangelia's Daughter…"

"Evangelia… She Has To Know Something… Rachel Please Help Me. If Evangelia Did Adopt My Daughter I Know She Is Safe. But I Just Have To Know." Abby Stopped Pacing And Opened The Door "Evangelia Can You Come In Please" She Walked Next To My Side And Waited For Evangelia To Come In.

Evangelia Walked In And Sat Down In A Chair And Crossed Her Legs. "What Is It?" She Asked

"Your Daughter… Is She Yours Or Did You Adopt Her…" I Said Looking At Abby

"W-What? What Kind Of Question Is That Of course She Is My Daughter" She Said With A Weird Expression On Her Face That Quickly Went Away

"LIAR!" Abby Yelled

"ABBY!" I Yelled "You Cant Accuse Her Of Not Having A Daughter. Maybe You Were Seeing Things"

Abby Shook Her Head "This Is Exactly The Type Of Thing That She Would Do. After What She Did Before."

Evangelia Stood "Look Abby I Didn't Do Anything With Joe. We Got Put On A Case Together. We Became Friends That's All."

Abby Glared At Evangelia "That Is Not What I Mean."

I Shook My Head "What Are You Talking About?"

"Nothing" Abby Murmured In A Low Growl. She Took One Glance At Me And Stormed Out The Room

"I'm Sorry Evangelia My Sister Has Not Been Doing Well. Yes Your Daughter Can Be Put In Her Correct Grade. Have Her Here In Three Days. Its Going To Take Longer To Submit Her Than Usual. Again I'm Sorry" I Finished

"Its Okay I Understand. I Heard Joe Went Rouge. Am I Right?"

I Nodded My Head Solemnly.

"Well When The Girls Get Back I Suppose We Shall Be On Our Way." Evangelia Stood And Looked At Me.

**Evangelia's Point Of View **

I Stood Up To Leave When I Remembered What I Was Going To Tell Morgan Before. If I Told Her Now There Was A Chance She Would Tell Her Sister. And That Cant Happen. I Decided Against Telling Morgan About Zoë. I Smiled, Turned And Walked Out The Room. The Plan Was Cracking. And I Had To Put The Pieces Back Together.

**Zoë Point Of View **

I Smiled As The Girls Told Me Stories About Themselves. A Small Part In My Head Had Already Began To Make Up Stories Of Weekends With Grandparents I Never Had. And A Story Of Why My Dad Was Not Here. It Was Similar To Camerons. Which I Knew That Lie Could Bring Us Closer. Which Could Either Expose Me Or Hide me But Either Way It Would Be A Friend.

**Joe Solomon Point Of View **

I Pulled Out A Disposable Cell Phone And Dialed The Number.

One Ring. Two Rings. "Hello Who This Is May I Ask" I Heard Morgan Say.

"Don't Try And Trace The Call It Will Be Pointless" I Told Her

There Was A Pause "Joe?"

"Yes. Its Joe. I Assume My Daughter Has Been There? By The Name Of Zoë I'm Sure She Was With Evangelia."

"H-How Did You. Wait What?"

"Long Story But I Need A Couple Favors…"

"No Joe You Need To Turn Yourself In."

"Just Take Care Of Zoë. At The School. She Is Strong. And Just Don't Tell Abby That She Is There"

There Was Another Pause. "I Can Promise That But I Cant Protect You. And I Cant Hide My Sisters Child From Her. I Just Cant"

"You Have To. If Abby Finds Out Zoë Wont Focus And Neither Will Abby You Know Abby. Zoë Is Similar To Her. Just Try. 

"I- Fine You Have A Point. Look I Have To Go I Never Talked To You Okay." She Said And Hung Up The Phone.

I Took A Deep Breath And Crushed The Phone, Pulled Out My Gun And Came Out Of My Hiding Spot As Soon As I Did The Guns Went Off.

There Was A Blinding Pain, A Voice And It Was All Dark. I Did It. He Is My Last Hope.

**So Sorry That The Words Are Typed Differently I Really Wanted To Post This. Tell Me What You Think. And So Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While School Is Having Me Very Busy. But I Am Not Giving Up On This Story. And Don't Forget To Review **

**-OneAndOnlyVampireFairy**


	7. Day One

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns The Books And The Characters. I Own Zoë And Evangelia. **

**Rachel Morgan Point Of View**

I don't think I can do this… how can I not tell my sister that her daughter is in this school. Its just not right.

Unfortunately I knew Joe was right. I still wonder if I should tell Evangelia that I know. I don't see the harm.

I sighed and put my head on my desk. "pull it together like you normally do" I told my self.

There was a knock on my door. I sat up straight, put a pen in my hand and said "come in" the door opened and I looked quickly at the set of papers in front of me like they've had my attention for a while now.

"mom, your not too busy are you?" Cameron asked

"of course not. What is it you need" I said with my best cheerful voice.

"I wanted to know why my room's been changed…" she asked looking at me.

"oh that dear. Well you will be happy to know that I've moved you into an even bigger room."

"why?"

"because you're getting a new roommate. And that old room simply wont due its not big enough."

"wait you mean… bex, Liz and Macy's moving with me into the new room" she asked her eyes a bit brighter.

"yes of course, no matter how much trouble you all cause. Besides knowing you girls you all would be breaking more rules just to see each other more."

Cameron smiled "thank you mom"

"well is that all? I still do have work to accomplish. And I think you have some unpacking to do."

Cameron Nodded "Of-course I'll see you later then?"

I smiled "most defiantly" she smiled as well and turned out the door closing it with a soft thud.

I sighed and began to type a message about Zoë to the staff.

**Zoë Point Of View **

I was on my bed looking at the ceiling worrying that this would become my home. My father was my family not Evangelia, no matter what she says.

I had so much bottled up inside. Yet I had no one whom I could trust to talk to.

That made me think how am I going to handle living at Gallagher academy. Could I really trust Cameron? My head began to ache as all the questions swirled in my head.

There was so many times I just wished that there was no bad in the world. Yet I knew that would do me no good.

Cause what's a hero without a villain? What's hero without no one to save?

I closed my eyes and hoped that my dad would be okay.

**Evangelia Point Of View**

I walked to the kitchen, took out a tea pot and began making myself some tea. Once I finished making the tea I sat down at the kitchen table and closed my eyes.

I thought about my childhood my past and the lies. For some reason they all didn't seem to matter. Life no matter what was going to keep moving on.

Now I have to move with it. I have to start making up for my past so my past wouldn't become my future.

I opened my eyes smiling I realized that I had gained one small piece of the puzzle.

I began to hear a soft tread on the carpet and coming from around the corner was Zoë she looked sad.

"you alright" I asked her.

"I'm fine" she said as she sat down

"would you like some tea" I asked her getting up to get the tea cups.

"if you don't mind" I put a saucer and tea cup in front of her and grabbed the tea pot pouring her tea then I did the same for me.

"i can tell something is wrong with you" I told her taking a seat

she nodded then said "there is nothing wrong with me I'm perfectly fine"

"I know I'm not your dad or your mom... but I do care alright. I don't know how to express that to you. But you must know holding things inside does not do anything but make things worse." I told her, then took a sip of my tea.

"yeah I know..."

"then talk to me" I took another sip of my tea waiting for her to answer

"... I- I'm scared. I'm scared of loosing my dad and I'm scared of being alone at Gallagher Academy" she took a sip of her tea and sighed

"there is nothing to fear but fear it's self... therefore.. you have to have faith that your dad will return safely. And as far as Gallagher Academy find someone there to talk to... just don't tell them everything"

"buts that's the problem I need someone to talk to about everything. And I can not tell anyone the real story about me" she put her head down on the coffee table and I knew I had to do something

"look how about you go and take a nap and I'll figure out something I promise"

she sat up "what are you going to do?"

"you will see" I told her smiling

she just nodded and stood retreating back to her room.

I was becoming more worried about Zoë I knew she was taking this hard, she must feel so lost. Either way I had to do something. However I know exactly what to do. I smiled to myself and finished off my tea.

**Abby Point Of View**

All these years I thought my daughter was in the care of people who didn't have threats on there head or anything. I just thought she would be normal like most people in this world.

Now I find out she might be going to Gallagher academy how can this happen. Joe must of lied to me… nothing's changed. I sighed and walked to the window.

"I loved you… I don't know if you loved me the same way. But now you're my past. Their after my niece. If your with them.. I wont show you any mercy… but for now I need to know if my daughter's out there.. If she is alive.. I need to know.." A tear slid down my cheek as I my mumbles faded away

**Joe Solomon Point Of View**

As I came to I realized my hands were tied behind my back and I was strapped in a seat. I leaned back hoping he would come through. However the second I leaned back, my side flared in pain.

I closed my eyes and thought of Zoë, blocking out the pain. I went over in my mind wondering how Zoë was doing. How she was adjusting. I knew this hard on her.

When I opened my eyes I soon discovered I was in a pitch black room. And the only sound I heard was my breathing.

Now normally I would try and escape. But I need to be here. They have what I need… and I cant let them down… not again.

**Please review! **

**P.S: sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been swamped with school work and tests . I promise I will try to update more. **

**~OneAndOnlyVampireFairy **


	8. Day Two

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns The Books And The Characters. I Own Zoë And Evangelia.**

**Zoë Point of View**

_I looked down on the floor to see my father lying in a pool of what looked like his own blood. A gasp escaped my lips. Tears began to fall freely. I would have stayed and mourned but I heard another gun shot._

_I walked silently to sound to find a tall black figure walking away. I strained my neck to try and see who had been shot, much to my horror. It was my mother. She looked just like she had in the picture I had of her. Her eyes were blank. That scared me more than the gunshots to her head. What was going on? _

"_Come out come out where ever you are. I know you're here Zoë. You can't hide from me" A deep laugh erupted from the other room that I was close to. I quickly crawled to another room. Where I found Cameron tied up and gagged, she was unconscious. "Cam, Cam, Please wake up" I kept shaking her. "Please" I whispered _

"_Oh what a pity" _

_I turned around quickly searching for something to do. I looked at the person in front of me. Something was off about them. _

'_Oh my god' I whispered. I knew who this was. It was the woman who was at the academy. She ran into me and Cam. Only that's not what scared me. The person that stood in front of me looked like the woman in the picture my father gave me. Only she was a little older. _

"_You're my mother" I whispered, just before I heard the gunshot._

I shot up out the bed, taking in my surrounding, my room. My breathing was heavy and my hands were shaking. That woman… my mother… she's alive. My father lied! Why? Would it be so bad for me to have a mother? Or… Did she not want me?

I soon got a headache when I realized how many questions I actually had. Wait… wait a minute that was just a dream. I could have just been making all this up from… stress.

I don't really know what I had to prove but I jumped up and got the picture from its hiding place and looked at. Yep. I wasn't mistaken. The picture showed a great deal of resemblance of the woman from Gallagher Academy.

I jumped nearly out of my skin when my Evangelia came knocking on the door.

"Hey, you alright. I heard screaming earlier and when I came in you were sleeping, so I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

I just nodded my head dumbly.

"Would you like to talk?" she asked looking down at her hands. She still wasn't all that chummy with me and to be honest neither was I but it had only been a few days, so I couldn't figure out why it felt like a decade.

"No… not about the dream. I would like to ask you something."

"Well, go ahead"

"Can we go into town maybe look at the stores?"

She looked a little puzzled at first "uh. I suppose so but we will need to keep a low profile of-course."

I smiled; a little bit surprised that she agreed "thank you, I guess I'll get ready then"

She smiled back "good I'll be in the kitchen when your ready." she left the room and closed the door with a soft thud.

I was actually kind of excited I was getting to really be in the real world. The first time we had went shopping I was a little to tired and stressed to actually enjoy it.

I chose to wear a grey tank top, black skinny jeans, and a black pair of boots. I was kind of going for the bad-ass look. I was hoping I was succeeding. My eyes were lined in eye liner and my nails painted black. I also sported red lips and my hair simply laid flat. My look was for the fun of it mostly.

I grabbed a bag and headed out to the kitchen to meet up with Evangelia who was sitting down at the table with the paper and (look a surprise) a cup of tea. "I'm ready I announced.

She looked up from the paper and a wave of shock passed through her eyes. "Well you look… Different"

"I know I just wanted to go crazy today"

"Well with that outfit blending in wont an option maybe you should change." she suggested

"Well what other way to hide something than in plain sight." I told her with a small smirk

She laughed "you're too much like your father. Come on lets go"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

My reason for wanting to go into town was to get a few books on dreams. However figure my luck when I get lost, and I can't find my phone. I must have left it at the house. Ugh! Evangelia is going to be so angry with me, but I can't let this trip go to waste.

I continued to navigate my way around the busy streets; only because of my height I couldn't exactly see everything. I stopped and stood on my tip toes to see the signs around me. I stumbled back when someone ran into me, they grabbed my arm and I immediately twisted the arm back.

"Owww, I'm, sorry okay I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." I looked up at the boy

"Oh I'm sorry" I let go of his arm. "Just a little jumpy"

"I can see that." he then smiled "I'm Dillon, and you are?"

I didn't like the feeling I got of this guy. But answered him anyway "My name is Zoey" I lied to him. I didn't yet know I could trust him. And I doubt I'd see him again anyway if was a civilian.

"Well, Zoey, how about me and you hang out some time?" his smile widened. At this point his friends were whispering and sending 'secret' messages through gestures.

I smiled "No thanks" I walked around him and tried to walk on but he caught up with me.

"Why not? You got a boyfriend or something?"

"No" I told him and kept walking

"Then what is it?" he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"I have my reasons. Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere"

"At least let me walk you to your destination." I stopped. I did need to find the book store and I did need to find Evangelia.

"Fine. I need to go to the bookstore; do you know where that is?" I asked

"Yes I do, just follow me" he held out his hand. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

He finally led me to the bookstore, but he still had not left. He kept smirking and trying to pry information out of me. But that was the least of my worries. I noticed someone in a gray and black hoodie tailing me. Or him. Only I was sure it was me.

I had to pry the attention away from us somehow. I still had to look for a couple of books though, and I couldn't tell him why I needed him to help me create a diversion. I kept slightly looking over my shoulder but to my horror. Dillon noticed.

"What do you keep looking at?" he asked turning his to look behind him. I need to make up a lie and fast.

"You see that guy over there" I said jerking my head in the direction of the person tailing me. Only he turned around to look.

"No, No don't look in that direction. Just casually glance." he did as I told.

"Yeah what about him?" he asked

"He's… my ex and he won't leave me alone. He thinks I still care about him" I ducked my head down playing up the part.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked

"No I'm going to get a few books first… just… ignore him maybe he will go away." I knew that was a lie. He would never go away.

I picked up a few books with titles that seemed to be relevant to the answers I was looking for. One was _Dream Dictionary: An A to Z Guide to Understanding Your Unconscious Mind. _I sighed hoping one of these books could help me.

I still was aware of the person tailing me, which was like a huge red flag to find Evangelia. I walked up to the counter, took out the money she had gave me, and paid for the books. Still with Dillon walking beside me.

"It was nice meeting you, now I have to find my way back." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm it took all my strength not to slam him to the ground. I turned to face him. "What?" I asked

"You think I'm going to leave you when you have a crazy stalker ex following you around? What kind of gentleman do you take me for." he put his hand on his chest to show he was insulted. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?

"No trust me I'll be fine. I have to go find my mum." I turned to leave again only this time he caught up to me.

"Then let me help you."

"No" I told him firmly

"Fine" he shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded my head and then began to walk out of the store. I had turned to the left after exiting the store only to realize that Dillon to had turned in the same direction as I had.

I turned around on my heel to face him. "What are you doing?" I asked

He looked at me with a shrug "Who says I wasn't going the same direction as you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed "Sure" I mumbled and tuned back to the path ahead.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I had managed to loose Dillon only I had yet to find Evangelia. Yet so far I have not seen the mysterious person following me. Which was putting me a little on edge. I had never been around this many people before.

I tried to yell but a hand quickly clamped over my mouth I struggled, and then used a technique my father had once taught me and brought my attacker to the ground.

"You really are his kid" that's when I realized it was the voice from the door.

"Zachary?"

"Yeah, you don't have to kill Me." he stood up.

"Were you the one trailing me?"

"Well I'm glad you noticed, but what are you doing here _without_ Evangelia?"

"Well… I lost her."

He sighed and put his head down "And how did you manage that?"

"I don't know but now I can't find her." I explained

"Well I did, so come on. Stay close. Not everything is as it seems."

I followed him, pondering how Evangelia was going to react to this whole situation. I had never been punished, mainly because I never got a chance to do anything wrong. So I was feeling very anxious.

'_Just my luck' _I thought as I saw Dillon coming toward me and Zachary.

"Hey there you are. You okay?" he asked glaring at Zachary

"Yeah I'm fine… Well, I've got to go find my mother. Goodbye" I waved and tried to move around Dillon but he grabbed my arm. (He was making a habit of it)

"Are you sure you're okay" he whispered jerking his head to Zachary.

"Yes, everything is fine, now if you don't mind I really must find my mother" he didn't look like he was going to let go but his friends called him back over. Which was good for him, I was afraid Zachary was going break his arm or something.

"I'm not going to ask" he mumbled.

"That's fine with me… so you know where she is?" I asked him

"Yeah, and she has been worried sick about you."

I put my head down ashamed. "It's not like I tried to lose her." I mumbled.

He said something but honestly I stopped paying attention, I had saw Evangelia sitting at a coffee shop tapping her nails on the table. I walked ahead of Zachary up to Evangelia. She looked up at me and hugged me tightly. After a moment I hugged her back.

"You had me scared out of my mind" she pulled back and looked at me "But your okay, and that's all that matters"

"I'm sorry" I told her.

"It's fine. Come on lets go home" I winced when she said 'home' it just didn't feel right. Although when I turned to thank Zachary for his help he was gone.

**Finally finished *Happy Dance***

**Sorry this has been so long I've had a lot to do. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Please review it would make me happy. **

**And to citruszen I decided to go with your idea, because your review was so unique I just had to use it. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed. **

**You are awesome. **

**~OneAndOnlyVampireFairy**


End file.
